Love for Life
by Dante's Sister
Summary: Sesshomaru may be a cold hearted demon,but what happens when he meets a young female demon?His life is turned upside completely.My friends from high school want me to post this so I hope you all enjoy my long story
1. Default Chapter

Love for Life

thoughts

action

&&&dreams

Chapter 1-Details,details,and more detials

About 1000 years ago,in ancient fuedal Japan,a romantic story was unfolding before the lover's eyes,even though they didn't see it at first because of who they were but soon,they would share their lives...together.The male of this couple was Sesshomaru,dog-demon lord of the Western lands.He was a wicked man who enjoyed killing his next victim and who didn't show emotions that is,if he had any.His long,silvery hair flowed down his backside to end at his knees and his bangs were in a M formation,letting them fall to the top of his eyes.A blue,cresent moon framed his forehead,symbolizing his posistion as a lord and the two magenta strips on each cheek held the same purpose.The strips also marked his wrists,hips,and legs.His golden eyes always held anger or nothing at all and his mouth held sharp fangs which had a bad reputation of killing.The pointy ears on each side of his face had excellent hearing and he could pick up anything in the nearby area and his nose would sniff out any danger,demons,or.......emotions.He usually wore the same attire which was a red/white haori,armor breastplate with spikes,blue/gold oobi,white hakama,and black metal shoes.Two swords stayed by his side,Tenseiga and Tokijin.Tenseiga,the sword of healing,was given to Sesshomaru by his father,Toga.which could save 100 people in one stroke but Sesshomaru didn't favor the sword since he cared for no living creature.Tokijin on the other hand was the sword of destruction and was mostly used in his battles.His mate/wife however was the exact opposte.Her name was Ryou and she was the "must have" on every male's list.Ryou had sky blue hair that went to the middle of her back and her bangs were in a similiar fashion as Sesshomaru's.She was a dog-demon as well which made the match much easier to form and Ryou had ears,nose,fangs like her husband.Her blue eyes held a sweet,gentleness to them which reflected her whole soul and made her weak in battle.Since Sesshomaru was around 6'3,Ryou had to be 5'4 because she only came up to his shoulder blades which didn't matter to them.While one relationship was starting,another one had to begin.....between thier tails.Sesshomaru's white tail was extremely puffing or more like furry but Ryou's yellow tail was not as big.Again,it didn't matter.Now,how does a cold-hearted demon lord fall for a loving,kind woman?Maybe a visit to the past will clear the problems.

Forest in the Western Lands,9:00

Sess:"(looks up at sky)We shall rest here for the night.(looks to Jaken)Jaken!"

A slimy,green toad released the reins of Sesshomaru's two headed dragon,Ah-un,and quickly bowed before his master.

Jaken:"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?What do you wish for this lowly servent to do for you?"

Sess:"Go into the forest and collect some firewood for the girl.You should be used to the routine by now."

Jaken walked off into the woods while mumbling about the little girl Sesshomaru saved 4 years ago and it didn't go unnoticed.Sesshomaru would have to punish the imp later but for now,he went to a tall,pine tree for some relaxation.Sitting down on the soft grass and resting his back against the ruff bark,the little girl approached him carefully.

Rin:"(lowers head)Ummm...uhhh....L-l-lord Sesshomaru?"

Sess:"Yes,Rin?"

Rin was 9 years old now but she was still fairly small,compared to her lord and she treated him like a father.He cared for her,protected her,even though he never showed it.But she always wished for a mother.She knew that Sesshomaru was not the love type but there was hope when she learned that if you wish upon a star,it might come true and she kept wishing for 3 years.

Rin:"(walks closer)May....I.......sleep with you since...it's cold outside?

During freezing cold nights,Rin would shiver,even with a blazing fire so Sesshomaru had no choice but to warm the child with his tail and body heat.Jaken complained about the human girl's stench getting on Sesshomaru's clothes but the only result was a screaming Jaken flying over the treetops and Rin cheering for more.

Sess:"Yes you may."

His tail opened up in a semicircle,inviting the girl into it's warmth and she happily ran to the fuzzy appendage,snuggling it like it was a teddy bear.Sesshomaru drew his tail closer,bringing the girl to his thigh and he laid a clawed hand on her head.He had no need to sleep so he would stay awake all night to watch for predators who would steal the girl for a meal and a light smile appeared on his lips when Rin let out a yawn.

Rin:"(closes eyes)Night Sesshomaru-sama."

Sess:"(rubs her head)Goodnight Rin."

Before Rin went to sleep,she almost forgot her traditional wish making so she mentally prayed for her secret desire.

Rin:"Please Kami,let me have a mommy and Sesshomaru-sama can be my daddy.I can have many brothers and sisters and we'll be happy.Thanks for listening.Night.


	2. Punishment for no Reason and an Unexpect...

Chapter 2-Punishment for no reason and an unexpected encounter

Another area of Sesshomaru's forest

Ryou was desperate now.She would do anything or go anywhere just to get some food,even a human village.Ryou has visited many villages in her life and it ended the same way.She would be attacked,beaten,or close to being killed,all because she was a demon.

Ryou:"(gulps)Well,I am not going to get anything by just standing here."

She stepped into the quiet,human village and it scared her to see weapons leaning against the small huts.She looked around while walking and she saw men working in the fields,women pulling up herbs or vegetables,and the children played without a care.Ryou was so interested in the humans way of life,that she didn't notice the men staring at her with hatred.

Man:"(yells)It's a demon!A demon has corrupted our village!"

Ryou halted her movements like a deer that has just been spotted and she was ready to run out of there.All the men grabbed different weapons,some were a mystery to her,and they pointed them at the inturder.

Man:"What business do you have here,demon?"

Ryou:"I just wish for something to eat.Nothing more."

Man:"You lie through your teeth.No demon would lower themselves to come to a human viallge."

Ryou:"I am different though."

Man:"(smirks)Humor me."

Ryou:"I do not wish for you humans to be hurt.All I ask for is something to eat then I can be on my way."

Man:"You are full of lies,wench.(Throws spear)Attack!"

Ryou's eyes widened with fear as she ran from them but spears and daggers scratched her skin in the process.She finally made it out of the village and to the safety of the forest but blood dripped down her arms and legs.Ryou panted from exhaustion and she fainted,landing on the cold forest floor.

Nearby

Sesshomaru gazed at the morning sun as it came over the mountains and he decided that it was time to leave.Rin continued to sleep on his tail so he laid his hand on her shoulder and lightly shook the small child.

Sess:"Rin,it is time to go."

Rin'e eyelids slowly opened and a moan came from her,trying to will her body to stay awake.Sesshomaru unwrapped his tail and stood to survey his surroundings.

Sess:"(growls)Jaken!"

Jaken:"(bows infront of him)Yes,Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sess:"Prepare Ah-Un.We will be leaving shortly to go back to the castle."

Jaken:"Aye,M'lord."

Jaken scurried to the two headed beast and prepared it for the journey home while Sesshomaru felt someone tugging on his sleeve.He looked down to see Rin with a smile on her face and her hair was a bit messy from last night.

Sess:"Yes Rin?"  
Rin:"Can I get a drink real quick from the stream?"

Sess:"Yes.Hurry back so that we can depart."

Rin ran around her father figure before skipping into the dark forest and Sesshomaru shook his head at the care free child.It didn't take long for Sesshomaru to hear Rin screaming and he turned to the direction she disappeared.

Rin:"(screams)Sesshomaru-sama!"

Once he heard his name,Sesshomaru sprinted towards Rin's hollering and he pushed his legs faster,hoping to save her from whatever was attacking his ward.He dodged trees,stumps,and boulders until he came to the river where Rin was kneeling next to something.

Sess:"What is the problem,Rin?"

Rin:"(Looks at him)Help her,Sesshomaru-sama.Please?"

Sesshomaru had no idea what the girl was talking about until a sweet scent came to his nose and he thought it was Rin at first but.....this scent was much older,like his.He breathed in deeper to keep the scent locked in his memory and his demon side was trying to came free from it's bindings.

Sess:"How can such a heavenly scent exist?It smells of sakura blossoms and lavendar.What kind of creature can posses such a smell?"

Sess:"What do you mean by "her"?"

Rin:"(smiles)Pretty demon is a girl and she looks like Sesshomaru-sama."

Sess:"(snorts)Stand aside,Rin."

Rin quietly scooted to the side,allowing her lord to see what she was hiding and she smiled when she heard a small gasp come from the man above her.It was a female all right and it was a dog demon,like himself.She was pleasing to the eye,he would admit it only in his mind but.....she was probablly the same as the rest.Many females pleaded to be his mate or at least spend a night in his bed but Sesshomaru didn't mark any of them.Sure he would choose a woman to lay with him for a night to satisfy his needs but in the morning,she was history.He wanted to save the marking ceremony for his lifemate,where ever she may be and he would wait forever if he had to but........his heart was getting colder each year so he gave up his search.

Sess:"(glares)Leave her.She only has minor injuries."

Rin:"(touches Ryou's arm)But she's growing cold.Can't we please help her?"

Sesshomaru was about to punish the girl for arguing against his orders but tears were about to spill out of her eyes so Sesshomaru picked up Ryou bridal style and headed back to camp with a happy Rin behind him.

Back at camp

Jaken:"(mumbles)What is taking Lord Sesshomaru so long?If it wasn't for that stinking human girl,we would have been at the castle by now.I wish he would get rid of that child."

Ah-un rolled it's eyes in irritation since it liked the little girl and it laid down,waiting for the master to come back.

Rin:"(runs out of forest)We're back,Jaken-sama."

At the sound of the little girl's voice,Ah-Un looked up to see Rin running towards them but when its master came out of the dense forest,its eyes opened wide and Jaken had the same expression upon his face.

Jaken:"Master Sesshomaru,what in the world do you have?It's a filthy..-"

Sess:"(glares/growls)Silence!"

Jaken's mouth clamped shut as he watched his master place the demon girl under an oak tree and he looked over her injuries.

Sess:"Jaken!"

Jaken:"(bows)Y-yes,m'lord?"

Sess:"Fetch me some water and pieces of cloth so that I may wash away this blood."

That night,9:00

The moon hung over the strange group as if it was thier protector and the stars twinkled when the moon shined it's light upon them.Ryou slowly opened her eyes and saw that right above her was a huge tree but she didn't remember falling next to one.She also noticed that her wounds were healing and her arms and legs had small pieces of cloth wrapped around them.

Ryou:"Where.......am I?"

Ryou almost screamed when a human girl ran up to her but she looked harmless so Ryou kept her scream inside her and wondered who this girl was.

Rin:"Is pretty lady feeling better?"

Ryou:"Yes,I am feeling much better but who,may I ask,are you?"

Rin:"(smiles)I'm Rin.What's your name?"  
Ryou:"(smiles)My name is Ryou.Are you the one who saved me?"

Rin:"(shakes head)No.It was Sesshomaru-sama who helped you."

Ryou:"(raises eyebrow)Sesshomaru-sama?"

Voice:"Your awake."


	3. Getting Along

Ch.3 Getting Along

Ryou was terrified of the man before her since most of her torture evolved males and this one was no different but he seemed more dangerous than the others by the look in his eyes.When Ryou looked at him closely though,she noticed that his eyes held no lust or anger towards her,more like there was nothing there to begin with and this made Ryou wonder what was different about this male.She ignored his eyes for the time being and looked at the rest of him.First of all,he was tall.

Ryou:"6'4......maybe."

Sess:"(Growls)WOMEN!"

Ryou eyes opened so wide at the suddeness of his growl that she crawled backwards into the tree she was resting under and her heart sped up from the glare she recieved from the man.

Ryou:"Y-y-y-yes?"

Sess:"Why were you staring at me so oddly?"

As Ryou sat there in a daze,Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her for being so slow with her answer and while she was taking her time with his question,he scanned her body.His mind remembered every curve,his nose locked her scent into his memory but he couldn't understand something.She seemed..........special.She was actually frightened of him while other females would only show lust but that was only one difference and Sesshomaru didn't really care about what her answer would be so he calmly walked away,leaving the women and child alone.

Ryou:"(looks at Rin)Is there something wrong with him?"

Rin:"(shakes head)Sesshomaru-sama is always like that.He doesn't talk much but you will get used to it."

Ryou:"Ummmm.......no offense but who said I was staying?"

Rin:"(grows sad)Do you not want to stay?"

Ryou:"Well........I do not know any of you and (looks in the direction Sess went)that man isn't actually nice."

With Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru continued to make his way through the dense forest while thinking of the event that just happened and it angered him when the scent of the swamp came closer to him.He quickened his pace,trying to get away from the annoyance but a loud croak disturbed his sensitive ears and he halted his movements to see what was so important.

Sess:"What is it Jaken?"

Jaken:"Lord Sesshomaru.......what shall I do with the girl?"

Sess;"(begins to walk again)She is not my concern.We leave her at sunrise."

Jaken:"(bows)Yes,m'lord.Shall I feed the child?"

Sess:"That is your job,is it not?"

Jaken:"I supose.(mumbles)Stupid,human..-"

Sess:"(hand grows green)If you finish that sentence,your head will be chopped off."

Jaken:"(falls onto rear/scared)Y-y-y-yes Lord S-s-sesshomaru."

Back at Camp

The moon was already high in the sky when Rin finally fell asleep and Ryou let out a sigh as she heard heavy footsteps approaching the campsite,knowing that she was in for a lot of trouble.She saw the leaves blowing lightly in the wind and the peace distracted her mind from her punishment that would soon fall upon her.Sesshomaru slowly walked out of the mess of bushes and gazed at his campsite and saw Jaken snoring near an old cherry tree while Ah-Un covered its' ears with its' claws,trying to sleep in silence.

Sess:"Jaken will perish if he didn't feed Rin."

Looking away from the toad,Sesshomaru noticed the demon girl sitting under the same tree from earlier and she looked like.........she was sleeping,but that wasn't the case since Sesshomaru could hear her breathing quicken.Whatever she was doing,he didn't bother her so he strolled over to the small fire which was in the middle of the campsite and sat down next to the burning wood while folding his arms,concentrating on his senses.Ryou was brought out of her daze when the wood popped from burning too much and she saw the demon lord sitting next to it with his back to her,clearly ignoring everyone.She was about to stomp right up to him and hit the back of his head but she reconsidered the option since he was a lord and that he could kill her in a heartbeat.

Ryou:"I shouldn't be acting like that.He saved me.......or more like that little girl saved me but still.........I should thank him."

Ryou silently stood up,brushing the grass and dirt off her kimono,and she carefully stepped towards the quiet man.Fear was rising in her soul again as she came closer to the demon but she couldn't be scared of everything and she finally stopped her walking when she was right behind him.Sesshomaru could hear her footsteps the whole time and his mind told him to just go ahead and kill her but his soul was saying the opposite.That he should keep her alive since she's different......somehow and soon he would find out what made her different from the other females.His soul began to think of reasons why she was so special.1.)She was quiet.The other females wouldn't shut up if they were around him,including in bed.They would talk about the most unimportant matters and this new female was silent which made his ears rejoice.2.)Her scent was so pleasant.Sesshomaru never knew a female could posses such a lovely smell.Most of the ones he bedded were rotten but a women who smelled of lavendar and sakura blossoms was extradinary.3.)He would never mention this out loud but she was extremely beautiful so he decided to skip over that reason.He heard the footsteps stop and he could smell her nervousness and fear.

Ryou:"Ummmmm.........Lord Sesshomaru,I just wanted to say thanks for earlier.You didn't have to save me,you know?"

Now Sesshomaru was even more surprised by the girl's actions.He didn't expect her to thank him but then the reasons appeared again in his mind and he came to the conclusion that......maybe....just maybe this demon was special.Then his mind made up a challenge.He would let her stay and in the end,he would find out what kind of person she really was but that brought up a problem.In order for him to truely understand her,he would have to........no,no,no,no.He would never..-

Ryou:"(bows head)I'm also sorry if I caused you any problems."

He could respect her at least........that didn't include kindness but she would be respected around him since she had the guts to apologize for nothing she did wrong.

Sess:"(pats ground beside him)Have a seat.There is much to be said."


End file.
